Dreams come true
by Deny7747
Summary: Merlin and Morgana oneshot


Sorry for my english. I'm not an english native speaker so i'm sorry for any grammar mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. :( If i would Merlin and Morgana would be togheter. :))

Merlin was walking to Morgana's chambers. Gaius asked him to deliver her sleeping draught. Why was Gaius always make him doing this? He felt a hole in his stomach. It was always like that when it came to Morgana. She was the most beautiful women he ever saw. Her black hair, her beautiful arms and especially her emerald eyes. He loved her eyes.

He finally arrived there. "Come on Merlin you can do it", he said to himself. He knocked three times at the door and then he entered her room. She was in her night dress and was looking at the window.

"Merlin. Is there anything you need?"

"No, mylady. I came here to bring you your sleeping draught."

"Thank you, Merlin! You are always such a good friend.'

He felt his heart beating more intense. Somehow she managed to see the look on his face and she came closer to him. When between them were only a few cm Merlin looked away. He felt his cheeks went red and he found himself looking at the ceiling..

Morgana could not stop laughing. He was so funny sometimes. She knew that Merlin felt something for her. Gwen told her many times. And she saw that too. The way that Merlin was looking at her all the time make her heart skip a beat.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, mylady?"

"How many times, Melrin? I told you to call me Morgana. I'm your friend. You don't have to be so formal."

"Sorry, Morgana.", he said still looking at the window.

Morgana bring his face down so she will be able to see his face. His blue eyes always fascinated her. She slowly moved even closer to him. She was staring at his lips and the only thing she wanted right now was Merlin. She didn't care about the consequences. She leaned forward and kiss him fully in the mouth. It was a gentle kiss in the first but i became more rougher as Merlin finaly kissed her back. They fight over for control, their tongues colapsing one on the other. They both wanted this moment to last forever but they soon had to stop because they needed oxigen.

"Morgana...I think I...", he couldn't finish because Morgana kissed him again.

"Shhhh. You don't need to say anything. I want this Merlin."

"But we can't! You're the King's Ward. The consequences will be..."

"Damn the consequences! I...love you Merlin!", her cheeks went red.

He pulled her even closer and he started to kiss her again. They both moved over to her bed. It was dangerous but they didn't care.

...

In the morning Merlin's hands were wrapped around Morgana's wraist. He recoverd his clothes and dress himself. Arthur was probably very angry at him for being again so late.

"Merlin! Where have you been? I have an important meeting and you are late again!"

"Sorry, sire. I just couldn't wake up. I assure you that it won't happen again."

"We both know that this is a lie Merlin! You will always be late! Now get me and yourself ready for this meeting. It's gonna be a long one."

He was filling Arthur's goblet when he saw Morgana staring at him. His cheeks went red and he turned around as qiuck as possible. After a few more minutes he was the one that was staring at her.

"Tomorrow we will go on a hunting trip for more then a few days.",announced Uther." Morgana, do you think you will survive here this week?"

"Yes, mylord! Do not worry about me. I have plenty things here that entertain me" While she say that Merlin could swear that she was looking at him.

After the feast Merlin wnated to go to his chambers when a delicate hand stop him.

"Morgana."

"Merlin. I'm sure you heard that Uther and Arthur are going on a hunting trip."

"Yes, Unfortunely i have to go with them too", he was sad somehow. He never liked Uther.

"No you don't. I just conviced Uther that you will be only a burden stading by his side and you shoul remain you...I mean us have a whole week without fear.", she hesitate a bit, "that if you want us to be...you know..TOGHETER"

Merlin smiled. He kissed her gently on her lips and said playfully: "I wouldn't miss that for anything!"

Morgana lead him to her chamber and closed the door after them. She was having a week with the person she loves the most. A week without fears, worries and Arthur. Yes...she was going to make the most of this week no matter what consequences that will bring.

AN: I know my grammar suck but i think it could be worst. PLease review. Any grammar mistake that you see please tell. I will need all the help that i can have.


End file.
